familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Brantley County, Georgia
Brantley County is a county located in the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 18,411. The county seat is Nahunta. Brantley County is part of the Brunswick, GA Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Georgia voters passed a state constitutional amendment on November 2, 1920, to form Brantley County from pieces of Charlton, Pierce, and Wayne counties. The younger Brantley served as a state representative, state senator, and eight-term United States representative. Since the Okefenokee Swamp is to the south and west of the county, passage through Brantley County was essential to the railroads running from the coast through the southern part of the state. Fort McIntosh was built in the early years of the American Revolutionary War to protect the extensive herds of cattle. It was placed under siege from Tories in 1777 and eventually surrendered. Fort Mudge was built in the county at about the same time. This fort was immortalized by Walt Kelly in the Pogo comic strip. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.1%) is water. The Satilla River runs through Brantley County. Major highways * U.S. Route 82 * U.S. Route 301 * State Route 15 * State Route 23 * State Route 32 * State Route 110 * State Route 121 * State Route 520 Adjacent counties * Wayne County - northeast * Glynn County - east * Camden County - southeast * Charlton County - southwest * Ware County - west * Pierce County - northwest Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 14,629 people, 5,436 households, and 4,153 families residing in the county. The population density was 33 people per square mile (13/km²). There were 6,490 housing units at an average density of 15 per square mile (6/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 94.36% White, 3.98% Black or African American, 0.14% Native American, 0.09% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.35% from other races, and 1.08% from two or more races. 1.04% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. According to the 2000 Census, the largest ancestry groups in Brantley County, were English (48.3%), Scots-Irish (12.1%) and German (5.5%). There were 5,436 households out of which 38.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.90% were married couples living together, 10.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.60% were non-families. 20.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.68 and the average family size was 3.06. In the county the population was spread out with 28.30% under the age of 18, 8.50% from 18 to 24, 29.90% from 25 to 44, 23.20% from 45 to 64, and 10.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 100.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,361, and the median income for a family was $35,534. Males had a median income of $29,269 versus $20,709 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,713. About 12.10% of families and 15.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.70% of those under age 18 and 16.90% of those age 65 or over. Education Communities * Atkinson * Hickox * Hoboken * Hortense * Nahunta * Schlatterville * Trudie * Waynesville See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Brantley County, Georgia References * GeorgiaInfo Brantley County Courthouse History * GeorgiaInfo record of the Brantley County State Historical Marker Notes Category:Brantley County, Georgia Category:1920 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Settlements established in 1920 Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Brunswick metropolitan area